


Are you seriously the most powerful wizard?

by Twelve_Souls



Category: Original Work
Genre: But I'm making an entire world for this, Elemental Magic, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I REGRET NOTHING, I can admit, I hate Geography, I love that sweet lady, Mages, Mages have ranking, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Magical Tattoos, Master & Servant, Servants, that I winked many times at the real Queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twelve_Souls/pseuds/Twelve_Souls
Summary: The world is not only divided by countries, and countries are not only ruled by presidents, monarchs or whatever. In here, where wizards exist but hide from the people without magic, countries are ruled with the ranking of wizards. Each country haves one, and they are sorted through continents and then through the world as a whole.Since birth mages are born with a certain level of magical power and placed on the ranking, but there's always a way to make your level grow and raise. But when a little newborn steps right to the top of the World Ranking, it's obvious that it will attract unwanted attention.Fifteen years later, Makoto Weng, third on the Asian Ranking and son of the two firsts, meets this person and gets to know the dark side of being the most powerful wizard.
Kudos: 1





	Are you seriously the most powerful wizard?

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be publishing this since I haven't finished with The Cygnus' Merman but I can't contain my own hype, dude, so this is out. I hope to keep working on this and maybe a break from my main, and very stressing, project will be good for everyone. I'll let my dear Musa to slap me in the face as many times as she wants and keep this on the right track.
> 
> Enjoy, bunnies.

Looking sideways he glanced at the vast sea below them, clouds often puffing in the middle of his field of vision. Waiting for at least fifteen minutes more he could finally see it, their new home for the time being. Akeru, the land of the rising sun.

Simply amazing, coming from him who had seen almost all the world at this point made it valuable and he knew his companions thought the same. There was no view that was more beautiful than the other.

“Young master, put on your belt, we are about to land” Called a voice behind him, a voice he knew very well and was capable of bringing him back from his daydreaming, as always.

Doing so, he put it on and waited silently for the plane to land safely on the airport, no doubt on him that an accident wouldn’t happen for his maid had already casted a spell to prevent one.

Looking yet again through the window, he questioned himself if maybe this time they would have more luck, maybe this was the good lead. This is the best lead they have had this long after all.

Oh, how he hoped for it to work out.

The walk to high school was boring as ever, the only thing making it livable is his little sister rambling happily about her classes. All the humans surrounding them were talking about matters he is sure not even themselves could understand, children the age of his sister or younger just talked about programs they saw on TV or their adventures on the forest which their parents told them not to enter; teens his age were talking about their favorite idols, programs on TV or the person they have a crush on. Just stupidities and so he preferred to listen to his little Saeko until they reach her school.

“And so, I thought Mina was going to just jump onto the river but she didn’t for the first time, we walked all the way down to catch Yuki’s pendant. It was lucky it got caught on a branch or I don’t know where it could have ended up… Shixiong you're thinking too much again” Called suddenly the little brunette, startling him out of his rather mean musings.

Sighing softly he patted her head absentmindedly, smiling when that earned him a frustrated groan from her “I'm sorry A-Sae, I was just thinking that this walk could be more… Entertaining. When Mom and Dad were your age they were fighting against monsters created through dreams, wizards wanting to eliminate them and so many weird beings. That’s when they were your age, I don’t wanna mention what happened when they were fifteen” Looking up at the pink flowers and petals blocking the sun, he saw little patches of blue from which light filtered through, making the scene they were currently walking in look almost ethereal.

“But it was pretty dangerous on the past, Mommy and Daddy could’ve died everyday something happened. Now it is for them that everything is so peaceful, no one dares to mess with the most powerful wizards on all Asia!” Hearing her cheerful tone brought a genuine smile to his face and he ruffled her hair fondly, which this time she didn’t react to negatively.

“Yeah, and mess with the third and fourth most powerful wizards is no option either” He joked while finally catching sight of her school, the amount of children walking the streets rising drastically. Escorting her to the entrance he put a quick kiss to her head, ignoring the giggles and whispers from the girls a year above Saeko, and put her lunch in her backpack “If you leave it yet again tomorrow, I promise you'll be eating your homework for lunch” She answered by shoving him slightly and he just laughed while turning around to leave.

Waving towards her excited form until he was out of sight never got old, inviting him to ignore the loud whispers all around him, the fingers signaling him and the stares trying to bore holes on him. He was rather skilled at it by this point.

His high school was rather close yet far enough to call it another walk, little to no cars passing by these streets. It was a private school with little fame but great teachings so there were many students but one of rich family has yet to come in, half of the student population being there thanks to a scholarship while the others just had enough money.

So, it was understandable to state that all the human traffic stopped altogether around the fancy car at the gates.

Even he himself couldn’t believe such a car was stationed in front of his school, not even his parents with all the money they have would’ve been able to afford that kind of vehicle. Besides, it was very far from the casual style of life they preferred to keep.

It looked like the car of a very important, rich to all hells and back someone. It appears that someone is a noble, judging from the flaks framing the front and the emblems engraved on the sides. A European noble then. Just which country does these flaks belong to?

Just as he was turning it around in his head trying to remember his geography and history lessons, someone bumped into his back purposely, how he knew it was purposely, well, it was their good morning salute “Hey, Mako-chan, what’re ya looking at?” Called a young mischievous voice from behind him, a smirk on his tone.

“Don’t you have eyes of your own, Izumi? Look at that car” He said instead, bumping his head amicably against the other’s, a little bit of pain reminding him to change that salute if he doesn’t want a headache on daily basis.

Izumi made a soft ‘ah’ sound which indicated he finally saw what everyone else was pondering over, his eyebrows meeting his hairline with eyes sparkling curiously.

“Did the Queen come to take tea with our principal?” Joked a female voice from behind them, to which they both turned just to see a black haired teen with a weird cap looking past them.

“I don’t know Keiko, maybe she sent to kill all of those in the global ranking who aren’t from her lands?” Joined her stream of joking the blond while poking Makoto in the ribs, the other trying to squirm away from his arms, which was an impossible task.

“Stop messing around, we should be entering school instead of staring at someone’s car. I know you have to copy my homework again Izumi so move it” Sighed the brunette before finally walking to the doors, his friends following close behind him. Soon they began to talk about the odds of human life and what they should ask their parents to teach them next time, wondering if they should revive those old days and go for adventures in the forests like they did younger, and more vain things.

So caught up on he was on the conversation that he didn’t notice the man in black suit watching them, specifically him. Nor the smile that graced the man’s features before exiting the school and getting in the car, the students around it whispering and getting excited at the vain look of him.

Before he even noticed the classes were over, having been too caught up on shutting off the world around since everyone was still talking about the car from this morning. He just stood late in to talk with Izumi and Keiko until it was time for his sister’s cheerleader practices to end.

They weren’t on any club, no extracurricular to cut off their time together, so they just waited on the roof for the time to go. Talking nonsense was more of a sport by now, competing to see who can say more nonsense before the time ends, usually Izumi and Keiko won but sometimes he did win over their stupidity.

It was one of those usually boring days when he found nothing to say so he just listened and laughed lazily with all they said, putting images to their words inside his head and sometimes waving his hand to form a weak barrier for less wind to pass and prevent the cold of spring.

Their peace was suddenly disturbed by the loud bang the door made when hitting the wall, someone’s leg still raised having kicked it open. A beautiful blond was standing there, her dress long enough to cover what would have been a very interesting show for the teens, her features a serious mask while looking at each of them silently, her eyes smiling by themselves the moment she caught sight of Makoto. Finally lowering her leg, she fixed her skirt absentmindedly with one hand while she talked with a harsh and aggressive tone.

“Makoto Weng, Izumi Tsukiya, Keiko Kanata, you have to come with me, as an important matter is waiting for you all with my master” Her accent put them all over the clouds with curiosity, her England origins showing off rather brightly. However, the very way she entered and looked down on them wasn’t really of their liking, especially to the stubborn and obstinate Keiko.

“And who’re you? Do you expect us to just go with you all out of the blue just because ya wanna? I don’t think so missy” Snapped the raven while looking the taller teen in the eyes, black clashing against blue in a very heated match which none of the boys wanted to enter.

Smiling like the witch from every movie for children, the older girl shrugged “I do expect you to step into the car willingly, unless you want to let that little girl alone with my master for the meeting. She is at least waiting for her big brother to get in… Or are you not going to, Makoto-xiong?”

The brunette felt chills go up his spine hearing this, there was no way Saeko would have gotten into a car she didn’t knew the owner of, if they did something to her then a fight was more than assured. Izumi and Keiko must have caught up to this because their figures tensed up in a barely noticeable way, only knowing eyes or expert ones would have been able to tell. Makoto had no doubt that the blond haves such abilities.

“Fine, where’s your car?” Finally bent the Weng boy, standing up alongside Izumi and walking to where Keiko had been trying to murder the other with her gaze alone.

They were guided to an expensive car, the same flaks and emblems from this morning adorning it, thought the car was different from the one before. It might be just a difference between models but since none of them were crazy for cars they have no idea what the exact difference between them is.

And as the blond in a maid dress said, Saeko was waiting at a side of the car.

“A-Sae!” Running the little distance left, he got there in record time and hugged the life out of her, his friends following close behind just as worried “Are you okay? Have they done something to you?”

She seemed just about to say something but closed her mouth as soon as she opened it, as if remembering something “I'm fine Shixiong, seriously. But we have to go soon, we can call Mommy and Daddy when we’re there, come on. Izumi and Keiko too, get in” Her attitude was weird to say the least, all of them staring at her as if she have grown a second head. How come she's telling them to get in the car of a stranger and not wanting to call their parents until they're there, when she always is the first one itching to call at least her mother?

“You heard the little lady, we would not want to make my young master wait any longer” Her smile showed how much she knew, her obvious victory weighing them down to the very core.

With no more options unless they wanted to begin a fight in the middle of the street in front of a school full of teachers and students in clubs when they don’t have a single clue on how to cast a perimeter to avoid being seen, they just got in when she opened the doors. Putting on the seatbelts silently they heard the engines roaring to life and then they were moving away from the school, the building soon disappearing from view between the trees framing the street. Makoto busied himself with checking his sister to be sure no spell was on her, a little surprised after finding nothing; Izumi decided to play with Makoto’s chocolate strands of hair to entertain himself, sometimes whispering his concern about the oldest brunette’s state; Keiko was still fuming and glaring at the blond in the driver seat.

The silence between them was barely disturbed for cars near honked in the traffic, the calm music on the radio and sometimes music they passed from shops. Not even their whispers were really audible between them but if they decided to talk louder, then the witch on the wheel would definitely hear them, which wasn’t really inviting since they were currently planning a way out of this.

“I think we should just call a run for it when the car stops” Suggested the capped girl while looking at the elder lady by the corner of her eyes.

“And you think she's not prepared for that? What if she can cast a perimeter to beat us half to death before taking us back in the car? We’ve only fought against our parents in the dreamlands, we’re doomed” Objected the blond boy softly tugging on the braid he made in Makoto’s hair.

“We could try to send a signal to our parents, maybe- no that’s stupid, she will notice and beat us to death” Thought the brunette while his fingers drummed absentmindedly on his thigh. When the little body besides him squirmed to catch his attention he immediately turned to see her, Keiko and Izumi doing the same.

“We can’t leave! If we do he's going to-” Again, she stopped having remembered something, her eyes going wide with realization while her mouth clicked closed.

Alright, now this seemed really weird. Apparently she knows something very important but for some reason she's not saying it, why exactly it eludes them.

“Just wait a little more, you will know the details after we arrive to the mansion” The sudden addition of the driver’s voice startled them halfway to heaven, knowing that she could have had been hearing them but startled anyway “Wait patiently and enjoy the ride, be grateful that I am in a good mood”

Good mood? That’s how she's when she's in a good mood? Then Makoto really did not want to meet her in a different mood.

A surprised exclamation from Keiko brought him out of his musings, looking out of the window in the same direction as she. His surprise mingled with Izumi’s while Saeko cheered loudly, the mansion waiting ahead was brought out of a European fairytale. He could imagine knights, butlers and maids walking in all directions like in those movies representing those times, he even wondered if there were horses in the area. The gates opened with a shine from the ring the maid had in one of her fingers, marks appearing on their right hands surprising them further. The mark of a guest, he had only heard about it from tales his father told him when they were camping.

“Snap out of it, get out of the car before I get you down” Threatened them out of their stupor the moody blond, Keiko opening the door grumpily while Makoto dragged a still flabbergasted Izumi out. Saeko stood with the raven while the main door opened revealing a beautiful dark skinned maid, her sweet smile matching her fond amber eyes.

“Welcome to the Auriville Mansion, my name is Meirin Cardigan. I'm at your service, our dear guests” The vow she performed was as perfect as the Queen herself might demand, not a single hair falling forward to hide her face. Upon raising again, she looked at the maid stepping around the car “I suppose that you treated them well, Regan?”

Hearing this and probably wanting to pick a fight, Keiko jumped to talk and catch the attention of the kind maid “As if! She treated us as prisoners and threatened us all the way to this place! She even used Sae-chan against us!” Her yelling must have been heard to the other side of Akeru, a sharp pain starting to form behind the Weng’s temple.

The creepy stare that darkened her features was enough to scare the moody blond alongside the Asian youths, a squeak threatening to escape her mouth tightly closed “And why would you do something like that, Regan? Weren’t your orders to bring the children of Akira Tsukimoto and Lin Weng, along with Haruka Tsukiya’s son and Sachiko Kanata’s daughter, in a peaceful manner?”

That caught the attention of the teens and girl, overcoming the fear they felt at this whole situation. They now know that the mission of the Regan girl was to bring them here alone, them specifically, but the reasons behind it still eluded them. Why would a European noble want to reunite in one place the most powerful wizards in Asia? Maybe they will get to know the reason if they cooperate, hoping that it wouldn’t end badly.

Not receiving a response from the blond, Meirin sighed before going back to her sweet demeanor, casting apologizing eyes over them “I apologize for the rude behavior of my fellow maid, I should have known better than to send her alone on such a delicate mission. Please, if you might follow me, I’ll guide you to the garden where you will meet my master”

They followed calmly hearing her talk with a soft voice about the story of the house. The Auriville family is a noble family at the service of her majesty, The Queen, and had been an honorable part of the Kingdom of Arantsiar since the kingdom exists. This mansion was built as the connection between the two countries since Akeru opened its doors to the outside world, working as an embassy until the proper one was built. Now it was used as a resort house for the Auriville family, specifically for the Auriville Brigliadoro branch. Turning in many corners for them to remember they finally could see a garden out of the windows, beautiful flowers and tall trees forming images out of the imagination of a very creative person, even the balcony they were headed for seemed like taken out of an elven city.

“Now allow me to introduce you to my master, the head of the Auriville Brigliadoro family, Michel Chappel Aldrich Louvel Auriville Brigliadoro” Recited the young maid while vowing alongside the blond, alerting the person in the big chair facing the garden of their presence.

Makoto was waiting for a grown man, maybe around his parents’ age, blond, strong and prince-like. A character that most probably infatuated every young girl that passed too close and even those too far, a person full of vitality and magic power beyond their minds. That name triggered a lesson his mother taught him long ago, about the ranking of wizards in the world in which she mentioned about a person labeled as the most powerful wizard in the entire world from the moment of his birth, a person with a name that he couldn’t even begin to pronounce. The name Meirin had just recited for them. So, it wasn’t his fault that he had to actually double-take when he saw a rather skinny, pale teen raising from the chair and greeting them with a soft smile.

“Oh, I see that you have arrived. I hope that your trip here proved to be interesting and not as boring as it really is” The soft, somewhat tired voice of the boy reached their ears along the wind, as if alone it wouldn’t even go out of the circle of butlers surrounding him. Keiko made a choked sound of surprise while Izumi stared dumbfounded at the fairy boy in front of them, Saeko covering her mouth with one hand and hair covering her eyes from her brother’s peripheral.

Makoto, on his side, couldn’t hold back the stupid remark that left his mouth “Are you seriously the most powerful wizard in the world?” The surprised expression that erased the smile from the noble’s face, the strangled sounds coming from the butlers around him, the gasps leaving the maids, and the stares he received from his friends should have stopped his idiotic mouth from talking further into his own death. But apparently his soul had a death wish that day because it kept going “You look like death”

Oh damn, for the way the rich boy in front of him flinched slightly, he should be signing his testament. If the blond didn’t kill him the whole ride here, then she must definitely will now.


End file.
